


i swear, it’s nothing more than just me being infatuated.

by mytragiclovelife



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, literally a fanfic based off my life, yes everything that is happening in this story has all happened in my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytragiclovelife/pseuds/mytragiclovelife
Summary: Kim Dahyun, a timid girl moves into an all-girls school and expects either the worst or possibly the best?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever fanfic and I’m very nervous and excited to share this. As you can see from the additional tags, yes, this is a story based on my actual life. Throughout this whole story I am going to be 100% honest because I want to make this story as accurate as possible. I would very much appreciate it if you guys would love this story! Thank you!

‘first day of school, here we go’ Dahyun mutters under her breath as she enters the school gates. “what’s your name, sweetheart?” the receptionist asks Dahyun as she sees an unfamiliar face go through the doors “Dahyun. Kim Dahyun” Dahyun feels her palms sweat as she buries it deep in her coat’s pocket “I’m one of the new students” the receptionist scrolls through the computer in front of her and beams a smile towards Dahyun as she sees her name “wonderful. If you could just wait there by the seats. there’s going to be more students coming in, so you won’t have to worry” Dahyun gives a tiny nod as she feels reassured seeing the kind receptionists’ warm smile come her way “thank you” Dahyun sits down as the receptionist replies back with a “you’re welcome, darling” 

after a few minutes of staring at the different pictures portrayed on the wall, Dahyun gets interrupted as she sees 2 other girls enter the school. She gives them each a small smile and sees as she receives one back.

“These girls are also in their first day of school, I hope you girls’ will be good friends seeing as you guys are in the same class. The two of you could take a seat and probably get to know each other. I’ll page in the head-teacher to take you guys to your classes.” The kind receptionist picks up the phone and calls in the head-teacher as she types away on the computer 

The three girls would share a few glances at each other from time to time but none would bother to utter a word “Hi, what’s your name?” The girl next to Dahyun asks her as she reaches her hand out for a handshake, “My name’s Chaeyoung. But you could call me, Chaeng” Dahyun stares at her for a few seconds, thinking how the said girl resembles a tiger a little bit (she lightly smiles at the thought) and realises the floating hand in front of her “my name is Dahyun, I don’t really have a nickname so, Dahyun is fine” Dahyun smiles and takes in the girls’ hands and shakes it for a few seconds before letting go. Dahyun turns her head to the other girl seated right across her “how about you?” the said girl switches her gaze at Chaeyoung to Dahyun “my name’s Tzuyu, nice to meet you” Tzuyu says as she timidly tries to avoid both the girls’ gazes but manages to let out a smile “Tzuyu. nice to meet you” Dahyun smiles as she reaches out to shake the girl’s hands “nice to meet you too” Tzuyu reaches out to shake hands with Dahyun and manages to let out a brighter smile, this time. 

“Hello girls, ready to start your first day in school?” The three girls’ focus their attention towards the teacher who is standing in the middle of the hallway, with a bunch of books in her arms. She seems quite scary, at first but her voice is soft and quite calming, in a way. “Yes” they answer in unison as they follow the head-teacher to their classroom. As they pass by the corridors, they come across a bunch of different students, some staring at them with confused stares and some gazing at them with warm gazes and even sending a few waves towards them, in which both Dahyun and Chaeyoung returned with big smiles (in Tzuyu’s case, she gave them small nods and a tiny little smile) 

“Alrighty! Here we are, your form teacher is inside and all the other girls’ are inside too. They know you guys are new, so don’t worry I’m sure they will all welcome you warmly” The head-teacher reassures them, possibly seeing that the trio were just as nervous as she was before proceeding to give a few knocks towards the door before entering the classroom. The three girls all enter, slowly getting pressured towards all the stares coming their way. 

“Alright, I’m sure you guys all know that there’s going to be three girls joining us today. So I hope you guys welcome them warmly” the head-teacher tells the other students as the three girls stand there, frozen in their places. Dahyun looks at the students attentively, silently attempting to figure out how they’re attitude might be— from the way they look back at her or just merely from the way they sit (a habit that she’s picked up nowadays). As for Chaeyoung, she sends all of them a small but energetic wave along with her bright smile, causing the other students to jokingly wave back. Lastly, Tzuyu stays quiet but manages to send a few waves here and there. The head-teacher, seemingly satisfied with the small interaction heads out but not before telling the girls to do well on their first day. 

Tzuyu heads to sit at the back, seemingly the place she preferred to be in. Chaeyoung sits next to Jeongyeon, one of the girls’ who waved back at her with the same energy (they hit it off quite well, as they were able to make a really, really long conversation and even exchanged numbers!) and as for Dahyun, she chose to stay at the very front. She sighs as she takes a seat and places her bag down under the table and clasps her hands together and curiously scans the classroom, reading the big boards placed on the wall with different announcements on them, she pouts as she doesn’t see any news of there being an art club 

She turns her head as she feels someone tap her on the shoulder “someone from the back gave this to you” she takes the note from the girl next to her and opens the note revealing a question saying “you play minecraft?” Dahyun quietly chuckles as she turns back and gives a thumbs up towards the girl at the back. The girl at the back, (Dahyun eventually finds out that her name is Seulgi) gives her surprises look and puts her hand up for a high five in which Dahyun gives back with the same energy 

Dahyun turns back to the front as she hears the form teacher tell the students to stand behind their chairs and get ready for the day to officially start. Dahyun looks at her timetable, her first class being physics she smiles. ‘I’ve always liked Physics’ Dahyun thinks to herself, Seulgi runs up to her just before she exits the classroom “Hey, what’s your first class?” Seulgi asks, taking Dahyun timetable from her grasp “Oh! Physics! Cool, we’re not in the same class but I have Chemistry so I could drop you off in the science block!” Seulgi slings her arm around Dahyun’s shoulder ‘Is she normally this clingy?’ Dahyun chuckles to herself as she lets herself be led around the school 

Along the way, Seulgi gives Dahyun a mini tour around the school as they head to the science building, Dahyun listening attentively as she watches Seulgi blabbering on and on about the school (also taking note of which teachers are the bad ones and which ones are the nice and chill ones) “Alright here we are! Physics!” Seulgi jumps as she walks towards one of the girls’ “Nayeon! It’s the new girl in our form! Her name’s Dahyun, she’s so nice!” The said girl, Nayeon, stops her conversation with her friends as she turns to Dahyun “oh hi! I’m Nayeon! This is Momo, one of my friends” Nayeon seemingly very energetic today, slings an arm around Jihyo as she introduces her to Dahyun “oh and this is Sana, we call her Satang, you can call her that if you want too!” Nayeon taps Sana on the shoulder and Dahyun swears she feels her heart do a little jump when Sana turns to face them and gives her a bright smile “oh hi! I’m Sana! We’re actually in the same form, you probably didn’t notice. I’m not in your Physics class, sadly but I hope we could be friends!” Sana flashes a bright smile and Dahyun, again swears, she feels her heart do another tumble again 

“Oh, before I forget, this is Jeongyeon she can be violent sometimes but don’t worry it’s her nature” Dahyun stops herself from staring at Sana as she focuses her attention towards Nayeon and Jeongyeon “Nice to meet you! I’m in the same form as you actually, not sure if you noticed but I was seated beside Chaeyoung so you couldn’t have possibly seen me” Jeongyeon says but not before giving Nayeon a small slap causing the girl to quietly give out a grunt in response. “Don’t listen to her, I’m nice I swear! right, Sana?” Jeongyeon turns to Sana, hoping for a good response, she stares at her “yeah she’s nice, don’t worry” Sana rolls her eyes as Jeongyeon let’s out a loud “see!” towards Nayeon but immediately shakes her head into a ‘no’ towards Dahyun and mouthing an ‘I was kidding’ resulting into Dahyun letting out a small chuckle at how silly Sana is.

The students hear the school bell ring and Dahyun’s eye twitches as she hears the deafening sound of the bell, some students even groaning in pain whilst holding either their right or left ear. “Alright, we’ll head to class now! Bye guys! See you, Dahyun!” Sana waves as she takes Jeongyeon along with her to the Chemistry classroom. Dahyun sees the two figures enter the room and switches her attention to the teacher coming outside to greet the students. “You guys could come in now”. Dahyun wonders if she could sit at the back but just before she could take another step she hears Nayeon “Miss! There’s a new girl today!” The teacher turns her head towards Dahyun and let’s out a warm smile “Oh hello there, I’m sorry I didn’t notice you. You could sit at the back next to Lisa, she’s a sweetheart” Dahyun focuses her gaze at the very back and sees a girl waving back at her, Dahyun smiles as she walks towards her and takes a seat next to her. “Hi! I’m Lisa, I’m so excited now that there’s a new girl here! I look forward to becoming friends with you!” Lisa shows Dahyun a bright smile and gives her a small tap on the shoulder. Dahyun, despite flinching a little bit at the sudden interaction, chuckles and finds Lisa quite interesting. 

“here’s a book, sweetheart. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask me or the other girl’s, okay?” The teacher approaches Dahyun from the front and gives a reassuring smile and Dahyun replies with a nod back and mutters a small ‘thank you’

‘It’s not that bad in here, I admit. I actually look forward for today.’ Dahyun thinks as the teacher actually starts teaching the class, marking the start of a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, you wanna sit with us in lunch” Jeongyeon asks as she accompanies Dahyun towards the Biology room, due to the teacher reminding Dahyun to go before lunch so she could have a small chat with her. “Yeah sure, but are you sure you want to accompany me? That’ll kind of lessen your lunch time, wouldn’t it?” Jeongyeon smiles at Dahyun’s kind attitude “Oh no worries, you’re my friend now so might as well” Dahyun and Jeongyeon both reach the Biology classroom and goes inside, but not before knocking of course. “Hi miss, you called Dahyun in?” Jeongyeon asks the teacher sitting by her desk, typing god knows what “ah yes! Dahyun, wasn’t it? I actually have a few sheets to give you for our class, so you wouldn’t have to miss anything” The said teacher stands up from her desks and collects a few pieces of paper from the cupboard and hands them to Dahyun in which Dahyun gratefully takes in 

“Here, now I wouldn’t want to take a few minutes off your lunch time so you could just paste them in when you reach home, okay?” Dahyun nods as she carefully places the pieces of paper in her book and puts them in her bag “it was nice knowing you, Dahyun.  
And also, extra points for Jeongyeon for accompanying Dahyun here” Jeongyeon does a small celebratory move causing laughter to erupt in the empty classroom “Thank you miss, we’ll be heading to lunch now!” Jeongyeon opens the door for Dahyun expecting her to go out first but Dahyun insists for Jeongyeon to go first 

“Seriously, you’re so nice” Jeongyeon gives Dahyun a small pat to the head as they make their way to lunch “Is it really okay though? I mean, me joining you guys for lunch” Dahyun asks as they get closer to the cloisters “Yeah, no worries. It’s just me, Nayeon, Momo— you haven’t met Momo yet but that’s fine— and Sana” Dahyun freezes as Jeongyeon mentions Sana’a name “Are you alright?” Jeongyeon turns to look back at the girl who wasn’t that far away from her “yeah, I just thought of something– but it’s fine, don’t worry” Jeongyeon chuckles and places an arm around Dahyun as they reach their table

Dahyun sees them and gives a small wave towards the group, she looks at each one of them and gives them a small smile ‘the one sitting on the table must be momo’, Dahyun thinks as the said girl gives her a wave back using the hand that’s holding her lunch, causing crumbs to fall on Sana’s skirt. Dahyun laughs as she sees Momo apologise and wipes off the crumbs off of Sana’s skirt, Sana in return, slaps Momo’s thighs jokingly and laughs it off. Dahyun, immediately meeting eyes with Sana after the small ‘incident’, looks away in a second and feels herself blush “You can put your bag anywhere you want, it’s fine” Jeongyeon says as Dahyun puts her’s under the table to make sure it doesn’t get mixed up with the other bags on the floor

“Do you want to sit?” Dahyun hears Sana ask her as she turns towards her, her heart tingles as she looks into those round brown eyes, the sun emphasising on how beautiful the colour of her eyes are, “Yeah sure, thanks” Dahyun takes a seat next to Sana, leaving a bit of space between them— (lets be honest, it wasn’t that small of a space seeing as Dahyun is leaned against a wall so she couldn’t have moved any farther) “Where’s Nayeon? Did she get detention?” Jeongyeon jokes as she gets her lunch out and proceeds to eat, not minding the fact that Sana and Momo took bites of her other sandwich “She had to get something, I guess? She left a few minutes before you guys arrived” Momo says after chewing down the food in her mouth, successfully avoiding getting choked. 

“I’m back— oh! hi, dahyun!” Nayeon comes in with a book in her hands “our chemistry teacher is so annoying, he called me in to get the class’ books and give them to the students” Nayeon rolls her eyes as she sets down her bag on the table, Momo glaring at her as Nayeon’s bag accidentally hits her on the back. Nayeon mouths an ‘I’m sorry’ and pats her back. “Dahyun, you should go sit with us from now on!” Nayeon says as she takes a seat next to Jeongyeon and steals her lunch “Yeah, you should!” Sana turns her body towards Dahyun and Dahyun swears she tries (see: tries) to move back but realising, again, that there’s a wall behind her, she mentally curses herself 

“Oh and you’re in my geography class by the way!” Nayeon exclaims as Dahyun wonders how she found out “How’d you know?” Dahyun asks as she reaches out for her time table in her pocket and unfolds it “the teacher told me! Oh and by the way, what are your extra subjects?” Nayeon asks and at that question all the heads turn towards her with hopeful eyes, hoping that either one of them would have the same class as her “Oh I take GCSE PE—“ and at that Jeongyeon gives a huge gasp and slaps Nayeon at the shoulder “You take GCSE PE?” Jeongyeon looks at her with her eyes being as wide as they could get “Yeah—“ Momo reaches out and pats her on the shoulder with a sorrowful look “good luck” Dahyun is confused as to why she got this type of reaction towards the group 

“Is there something I should be worried about?” Dahyun nervously chuckles, not getting why the situation turned out like this “Oh PE itself is hell already. I don’t know how worse GCSE PE might be— unless, you’re actually sporty?” Sana says and looks at Dahyun in the eye but Dahyun continues to avoid them straight away “I actually like sports—“ but before Dahyun could finish a chorus of “Oh”’s erupted within the group “There’s nothing to worry about then, seeing as you’re good at sports” Momo pats her on the head again and smiles 

“What do you guys take?” Dahyun asks after a few moments pass by “I take Drama, Jeongyeon and Momo takes DT and Sana takes business” Nayeon answers for the group with proud smiles “like, there’s seriously a few students in our business class” Sana mentions and Dahyun listens attentively— making sure that she wasn’t obvious in doing that. “Every time the teacher would ask a question, no one would dare to answer so I’d also be the one that would be asked, which is so annoying” Sana pouts and Dahyun swears that probably is the cutest thing she’s ever done. 

The school bell rings, indicating that lunch is over, causing groans and whines to erupt in the cloisters “What’s your next class?” Sana leans towards Dahyun, to take a look at her timetable and Dahyun— obviously, she leans back. “Uhm, I have English?” Jeongyeon comes up to both of them as she slings her bag on one shoulder “What class?” Jeongyeon takes a look and her eyes widen as she sees they’re both in the same class “cool! We all have English but we’re in different classes but surprisingly, you’re in the same class as me! Let’s go!” Jeongyeon takes Dahyun by the arm and Dahyun allows herself to be led around the school, struggling to get through the wave of students that fill the corridors of the school. 

They all say goodbye to each other as they reach the English corridor and enters their classroom (Momo and Sana being in the same class and as for Nayeon being in a separate one too).


	3. Chapter 3

“oh my god! Dahyun!” Dahyun stops halfway to eating her sandwich as she hears Nayeon exclaim “yeah?” Dahyun sets her half eaten sandwich down and claps both her hands to remove the crumbs on her palms. It was nearing the end of the first week in school and Dahyun admits she is settling down quicker as expected. The girls have also gone a lot closer, Dahyun now being an addition to their group and would always be with them throughout the school day. “I should give you my Instagram!” Nayeon exclaims as she reaches out for her bag and pulls out a small notebook and a pen and writes down her username “I wanna write it too!” Momo says, sitting on the table as always as she writes it down, Sana reaches her hand out to get the pen after Momo writes her account down “Me too! I’ll put in Jeongyeon’s too, seeing as she isn’t here right now” Sana gets the notebook and pen out of Momo’s grasp and writes both their usernames’ down, in the middle of writing Sana’s hair gets in the way, causing her to pull her hair back before continuing to write. Dahyun, of course, sees that and feels her heart do that stupid little jump. She’s noticed it for quite a while, even the smallest things Sana would do, Dahyun would just feel a rush in her blood, sometimes she would even find herself staring at the girl. She’s been caught a few times, yes, and even herself thinks that Sana has noticed, but all Sana would do would just give her a bright smile back.

“Dahyun? You okay?” Sana was about to hand Dahyun the piece of paper she’s ripped out of Nayeon’s notebook when she noticed the girl just blankly staring at her “Oh? Yeah, I’m fine” Dahyun slightly shakes her head and wipes her eye as she accepts the folded note from Sana and keeps it in her pocket, hoping it won’t fall out for the rest of the day. “Ugh! we have PE after this by the way” Sana groans as she takes a peek at her timetable “Are you both in the same PE class?” Dahyun asks Momo who is still eating but manages to let out a reply “yeah, Sana, Jeongyeon and I are in the same PE class” Momo swallows down her food before continuing “You and Nayeon are in the same PE class aren’t you?” Dahyun lets out a tiny nod and hopes that hopefully Momo won’t choke on her food “just a reminder, we can’t do PE to save our lives” Sana butts in and Momo chuckles at her comment in agreement “She didn’t lie though” Momo and Sana both give each other a high five as they continue to eat their food, hoping the bell won’t ring before they can digest it. 

Unluckily for them, the bell rings just before they both can take their last bite. The students in the cloisters all quickly get up and run up the stairs, hoping not to be late to their next class. As for the group, Momo and Sana get up (Momo obviously getting off the table) and take their respective bags while Nayeon and Dahyun head to their next class (Nayeon allows herself to drop Dahyun off to the Geography corridor, seeing as Dahyun still cant seem to make her way around the school, in which Nayeon, the sweetheart that she is, doesn’t mind at all) The group splits up and says their small farewells, saying goodbye and to hopes in seeing them during lunch in one piece. (Dahyun also adds in a small good luck towards the other pair as the two dread for their upcoming PE class, Dahyun chuckles as she sees Sana pout whilst Momo drags her down the corridor) 

Geography was boring. Dahyun admits but yet it was kind of her fault for picking this subject to take. In honesty, she preferred History more than Geography but the school insisted for her to take the subject. She wondered at first but soon realised at how little students there were in the classroom. No one dared to make a noise, in fact— other than the other classes she’s had this was the quietest of them all and that— that’s saying something. Dahyun continued to drift into her small daydream, she thinks about Sana and her stupid yet beautiful smile (Dahyun, at the thought, chuckles), she thinks at the moments where she got caught staring at her, she thinks of the moments where Sana offers her her food during lunch or break, she thinks— ‘No’ she stops herself. Dahyun doesn’t know why but, Sana has been on her mind ever since she met her. She doesn’t know why nor doesn’t know how, but it just happened. ‘A crush?’ The teacher’s voice slowly gets blurred out as she starts thinking way different things ‘No, it can’t be a crush’ Dahyun frowns as she rubs both her temples and let’s out a silent sigh ’Infatuation. That’s it. I’m infatuated’ Dahyun blinks once, twice and let’s that thought sink in her head for a bit, allowing her body to sink down the chair a little bit further. 

‘Infatuation. Just mere infatuation’ Dahyun mutters to herself as she plays with her pen. The class continues with Dahyun listening— well pretending to listen to whatever the teacher says before the bell rings one more time, signalling it’s time for lunch! Dahyun smiles as she mentally celebrates that it’s time for lunch, meaning one more hour left till the end of school! (oh, who is Dahyun kidding? That can’t be the only reason why, wouldn’t it) Dahyun quickly stands up and packs her things, slinging her bag over her shoulder and stands behind her chair. She bounces on her toes slightly as she looks at the teacher, waiting for her signal that they could head out for lunch. The teacher gives out a nod and the students all head out the classroom and head to lunch.

Dahyun makes her way towards their signature space and notices how it’s only Sana sitting on the table ‘Should I go?’ Dahyun halts but before she could answer her own question, their eyes meet. ‘Fuck’ Dahyun mutters under her breath but still makes her way to Sana and gives her a wave as she puts her bag down “Where are the others?” Dahyun asks as she settles down next to Sana (let’s be honest, she was too much of a coward to sit 10cm near her) “Momo went to the bathroom and I don’t know where Nayeon went” Sana turns her body towards Dahyun and Dahyun suddenly feels uncomfortable (not in a bad way, of course) “Didn’t Nayeon have drama today?” Sana asks, adding a small head tilt to the side as she wonders (Dahyun dies for the fifth time today) “I’m back!” Momo announces as she walks (limps) her way towards the table and Dahyun doesn’t know wether to thank her or to get mad at Momo’s choice of timing “Are you okay?” Dahyun asks and she immediately moves the table so Momo could sit on top of it “Thank you— and no, I’m not okay PE was hell” Momo groans as she takes her bag off, her body just hurting everywhere “How about you, Sana? Are you okay?” Dahyun looks at her with worried eyes and Sana smiles at the concern “I’m fine but yeah, my body hurts like crap” Sana says but reassures Dahyun with a small tap to her shoulder. Dahyun slightly flinched at the action but hoped that Sana didn’t notice. 

“We’re here, ladies!” Jeongyeon announces her arrival with Nayeon as they both sit at the two ends of the seat and places both their bags down “You don’t do drama though, Jeongyeon?” Momo says, already eating “I don’t, I decided to be nice for once and actually wait for Nayeon, she owes me 5 minutes of lunch time” Jeongyeon jokes and Nayeon slaps her on the shoulder in response causing Jeongyeon to groan loudly “Oh shit! I forgot you guys had PE today, didn’t you?” Nayeon reaches out to rub Jeongyeon’s shoulder in apology “Yes, we did and now I can’t feel my legs” Sana whines and Nayeon squishes both her cheeks “Aw are you okay though?” Nayeon teasingly babying Sana as Sana gives her a glare “Yes I’m fine” Sana rolls her eyes but laughs when she sees Nayeon’s surprised reaction and gives her a hug. Dahyun, witnessing this, chuckles. 

“Dahyun, are you not going to eat?” Dahyun turns to the back and noticed Jeongyeon staring back at her “I don’t feel like eating today, honestly” At this, Sana turns to Dahyun again and Dahyun feels herself move back a little “Are you okay?” Sana stares at her intensely with concern and Dahyun gulps looking into those brown orbs. “Yes, definitely fine, don’t worry” Hearing that, Sana gives Dahyun a bright smile and turns to Momo and continues their chat. 

“Oh my god!” Sana and Momo exclaims as they both stand up as they hear the bell ring “My legs!” Sana shrieks as she leans onto the table for support while Momo, leans on Jeongyeon for support “We have English last, meaning we have to walk up those stairs!” Momo says and Sana groans in response as she tries to stretch them despite hurting like hell. Dahyun looks over the two girls (specifically Sana) and wonders what she could do to help “Do you want me to carry your bag?” Dahyun offers and Sana and Momo both look up with wide eyes “Oh no, no! It’s fine Dahyun, you don’t have to” Dahyun slightly frowns at this and just got both their bags herself and carries them with ease “Are you sure?” Both Momo and Sana ask in unison and if they weren’t at this situation, they both would’ve been laughing their asses off— but no. “I’ll take Momo’s bag and you take Sana’s bag, instead then” Jeongyeon offers as she takes Momo’s bag from Dahyun and slings it over her free shoulder as she tries to hold Momo up. “Alrighty, then. Let’s go kids you wouldn’t wanna be late to your last class” Nayeon says and claps her hands twice as she motions them to quicken the pace a little 

“Okay Nayeon, you’re not the one with legs that are too weak to hold yourself up” Momo groans and Nayeon replies with a “shh” as they make their way up the stairs. Dahyun and Nayeon are at the front while the other three are struggling at the back. Dahyun stops midway and turns back to look at Sana who’s pulling herself up using the handle of the stairs. Dahyun hesitates wether she should help or not, mainly because she feels scared, for some really odd reason. But it’s too late as they all reach the top of the floor. 

“Thank god, finally!” Sana exclaims as she heaves and rests her hands on her thighs as she gives them small punches to ease the pain. “Thank you so much, Dahyun!” Sana exclaims and reaches out to give Dahyun a hug and take her bag. “I-“ Dahyun instantly freezes as Sana let’s go, they say their goodbyes and heads to their class. This time Nayeon and Dahyun both also have English as their last class and head their way towards the opposite of where Sana, Momo and Jeongyeon’s class is. Nayeon stops after a few steps as she hears no extra footsteps coming her way, she turns back and sees Dahyun frozen to her place “Hey, Dahyun? Are you not going to class?” Dahyun jolts out of her daydream and jogs up to Nayeon “yeah, sorry I just remembered something—“ Nayeon chuckles and slings an arm around Dahyun as they make their way to the still not empty corridors (a sign that they weren’t late) “what is it that you remembered, Dahyun?” Nayeon asks teasingly, in a low voice possibly an imitation of an old man 

“uhm— I don’t know if I turned off the stove at home” and at this it was Nayeon’s turn to stop in her tracks. Dahyun wonders and turns to look at her “what is it? Why did YOU freeze?” 

“I don’t think I turned it off either” 

“You’re kidding”

“No. No I’m not” 

“Nayeon—“

“I really think I didn’t turn it off” 

“Oh god”


	4. Chapter 4

“Dahyun! Do you mind if we wait for my sisters?” yesterday, Jeongyeon and Dahyun both found out that they use the same route to go home and have eventually developed a habit in which both would go home together after school “Yeah, sure— I have never met your sisters by the way” Jeongyeon and Dahyun stand by the gate and wait for Jeongyeon’s siblings as they watch the other students head home “You haven’t but I’ve talked about you a lot— in a good way, of course” Dahyun chuckles and slightly blushes as she tries to imagine what Jeongyeon would talk about her “Jeong!” Dahyun hears but it’s an all too familiar voice— definitely not her sisters then. “Sana? Momo? What are you guys doing here?” Jeongyeon asks as the two said girls reach them “About to head home duh?” Jeongyeon glares and sticks her tongue out, Momo sticking her tongue out too in return “How about you guys? What are you waiting for?” Sana asks as she gives Dahyun a small wave in which Dahyun replies back “We’re waiting for Jeongyeon’s sisters” and at that, two girls come up from behind them and slinging their hands over Jeongyeon “Hi!” the two girls said in unison and the group averts their focus to them “Where were you two— oh! This is Dahyun, by the way, it was about time you met her” Dahyun gives a shy wave, but to her surprise, one of them comes up to her and gives her a small hug “I’m Seungyeon! and this is Seoyeon!” Dahyun chuckles at how adorable the two are and admired the fact that, yes, it is quite obvious that they’re Jeongyeon’s sisters, looking at how high the resemblance between the three is. 

Dahyun continues to talk about things with Seungyeon while Jeongyeon nags at Seoyeon for not returning the money she borrowed three days ago, the younger one quickly promising that she’ll pay back by tomorrow (Jeongyeon, knows she won’t but agrees nonetheless) As Dahyun continues to chat with Seungyeon, she feels someone burning the back of her head with their stare. Despite her head pointing towards the blabbering Seungyeon her gaze is slightly focused towards Sana, who is just standing there— and staring at her. Dahyun feels the cold sweat trickle down her neck, her palms become sweaty and starts to quietly fidget ‘Is there something on my face’ Dahyun wonders, now not paying the slightest bit of attention towards Seungyeon. “Sana? Can you get my sanitiser from the back pocket of my bag? Thanks” Momo says turning her back towards Sana as Sana struggles to open her bag’s back pocket due to her holding her special subject folder— and of course, Dahyun notices and immediately takes Sana’s folder from her hands without saying a word (Seungyeon, stopping her small talk in the process but Dahyun reassures she can continue) Sana smiles at Dahyun and mouths a small ‘thank you’ towards Dahyun. 

After a few minutes, Seungyeon finally finishes her stories and Dahyun, despite not listening to half of it, she finds the girl very young-spirited and seemingly very fun to be with. Dahyun hands Sana back her folder and Sana gives her a bright smile in thanks “Alrighty then! We’ll get heading now!” Jeongyeon and Dahyun along with Jeongyeon’s sisters head out the gates after saying goodbye to both Momo and Sana. Dahyun not being able to keep her eyes off of Sana almost bumps into the wall but manages to avoid it. “You alright?” Jeongyeon asks as she notices how Dahyun is unusually quiet “Yeah I’m fine! Why’d you ask?” Dahyun awkwardly chuckles as they continue their walk home, with Jeongyeon’s sisters being a few steps ahead “You’re blushing” Jeongyeon squints and Dahyun silently curses herself for being too pale “It’s hot, that’s why” Dahyun cringes at how dumb her reason was and Jeongyeon let’s out a big laugh “Dahyun! It’s so windy though” Jeongyeon snorts at how the younger girl’s eyes widen at the fact that yes— it was quite windy and Dahyun didn’t like it at all. 

“Which route does Sana and Momo go to?” Dahyun asks, trying to change the subject but genuinely— she was also curious “We turn to the right don’t we? As for Momo and Sana, they turn to the left, they don’t cross” Jeongyeon explains as she points around the place to make herself a little bit clearer “Oh” Jeongyeon glances a look towards Dahyun and raises an eyebrow “You sound so disappointed?” Jeongyeon chuckles and Dahyun clears her throat “N-No I’m not— Just thinking of something” Dahyun tries to make herself not sound taken back (she fails obviously) and Jeongyeon just ends it with an “okay” 

Jeongyeon and Dahyun head their way to the bus station and talk for a little more but says their goodbyes as Jeongyeon’s bus arrives. They both give each other hugs and Dahyun gives both Jeongyeon’s younger sisters small pats to the head and say goodbye too. Dahyun waits for a few more minutes and her bus arrives. Dahyun sighs as she takes a seat just wanting to head home and lie down in bed the whole day despite being aware of the amount of homework she has. Dahyun looks out of the bus window, seeing the people in the streets do their own things, students from other schools heading home too, people taking their dogs for a walk, some parents even taking their children home from school. 

Dahyun presses the ‘stop’ button and stands near the bus exit as she reaches her stop. She thanks the bus driver before she heads down and quickly makes her way home. Dahyun whistles a tune as she makes finally arrives in front of the door and slides the key in the door and heads in. She quickly takes off her shoes and changes into her comfortable clothes (a hoodie and some sweatpants she randomly picked out) and got her phone from the bedside table and jumped onto her bed immediately letting out a sigh of relief as she relaxed on her bed and went through her phone for 15 minutes, before jolting up from her bed, after remembering something, throwing her phone and running to her coat that has been hanging off of her desk chair 

She rummages through the pockets and brought out a small piece of paper, still not crumpled and cleanly folded. She unfolded it and jumped back to her bed, stretching to reach her phone seeing as she threw it just near the edge of bed but avoiding to fall off.   
She opens Instagram and types in the girls’ usernames, she first typed in Jeongyeon’s username and quickly requested for a follow, surprised as Jeongyeon immediately followed her back. Next, was Momo’s and Nayeon’s, Dahyun didn’t hesitate to request for a follow too. Lastly, was Sana’s and her finger floated over the follow button in hesitation, Dahyun sighed and placed her phone down next to her and switched to lying down on her back and used both her palms to cover her face to let out a silent squeal, kicking her legs in frustration 

‘God why can’t I do it?’ Dahyun lets out a grunt as she sits up for the second time and stands up to walk back and forth, staring at her phone as the screen displayed Sana’s locked account in Instagram “Just do it, Kim” Dahyun plops down next to her bed, grabs her phone and presses the follow button but immediately stopping just before she could press it. Dahyun bites her bottom lip and turns her phone off and lies down, letting out another sigh but decides for a quick nap.

She wakes up to the sound of her notifications going off, half asleep, she opens her eyes and notices how quickly her room has gotten darker, she reaches out for her phone and immediately scowls as the phone’s lighting was too much for her eyes, she blinks a few times trying to adjust her eyes— hoping she didn’t go blind. She quickly goes through her notifications and her eyes widen as she sees the person who’s just followed her and has been liking her posts. Dahyun stands up from her bed running up to the light switch and turning the lights on and sits on her desk chair. She unlocks her phone, immediately opening Instagram and refreshes her notifications to see that Sana has really followed her. After the realisation that she really has followed her and she has liked her photos, Dahyun sinks down in her seat and kicks herself around the room using her desk chair, spinning here and there with her hands covering her face as she feels her face get hot. 

“Did she actually? Did she actually?” Dahyun asks herself as she continues to stare at the notification that she has received. Dahyun, being home alone, heads outside to head to the kitchen and cooks herself some food for dinner, she quickly munches down her food, takes a quick shower and changes into her sleepwear before brushing her teeth and heading to bed with a small smile plastered on her face. The thought of Sana following her on Instagram, still not leaving her mind as she slowly drifts into deep sleep, looking forward to tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay guys, I’m going to have everyone to quiet down for our mini assessment today” the teacher says as he goes around the classroom to pass them the small tests “I don’t want you to start until everyone’s gotten one” He arrives at Dahyun’s table and hands her one “Thank you” Dahyun says quietly as she looks back to the window and watches as it continues to rain outside ‘Its been raining quite a lot’ Dahyun pouts as she hopes that she didn’t forget her umbrella at home “Okay everyone, you may start” Dahyun gets a pen from her pencil case and starts answering the test, her eyebrows sometimes furrowing when she either doesn’t know the answer to the question. A good 10 minutes goes by and Dahyun is now in her final question, she lightly nibbles at the end of her pen as she does the calculations on her head. Her eyes light up as she finally gets the correct answer but before she could write it down, something unexpected happens 

The fire alarm went off. 

Dahyun drops her pen down in confusion and watches as how the classroom is filled with groans. Dahyun sees Jeongyeon and rushes to her side “What’s happening?” Jeongyeon turns to Dahyun and holds her by the arm “Someone probably set the fire alarm off, bet you it’s in the Chemistry lab” Jeongyeon snorts as they head outside “But sir! It’s raining!” A student says in frustration “Take off your coats and sling them over your head to cover yourselves. You don’t have to bring your bags!” The teacher manages to say despite the horrendous sound of the fire alarm getting louder as time passes by.

Dahyun and Jeongyeon and the rest of the class heads out with coats at the top of their heads as they run to the basketball court outside, where the other students are. Some students huddling under an umbrella trying to block themselves from the rain, some using folders and their own bags and some using their coats. Dahyun and Jeongyeon meet Nayeon who run towards them with a coat on her head too “Hey! what class were you guys just in?” Nayeon says as she gives her head a little shake to remove the droplets of water falling down her bangs “Maths” Jeongyeon and Dahyun says at the same time with a groan. 

Dahyun realises the situation and begins looking for a particular someone through the wave of students “Who are you looking for?” Jeongyeon wonders as Nayeon tries to follow Dahyun’s line of sight “Sana” Dahyun pauses but immediately adds in Momo to avoid suspicion. But at the mention of her name, Dahyun hears her name being called, she turns behind her and sees Sana and Momo only wearing their blue polo and leggings ‘They must’ve came from PE’ Dahyun wonders and looks at the two with concern. Momo immediately goes under Jeongyeon’s jacket to shield herself from the rain “Sana do you want—?” Dahyun, the coward that she is, wasnt even able to form a proper sentence due to embarrassment “oh my god, yes please” Thankfully enough for Dahyun, Sana knew what she was offering and immediately went under her jacket “Thanks a lot” Sana turned towards Dahyun to face her and only now has Dahyun realised how close their faces were and Dahyun immediately looked the other direction “yeah no problem, I don’t want you to get sick anyways” Dahyun says managing to avoid Sana’s deadly stare as she looks everywhere but not her. Dahyun continues to hold the jacket over the both of them despite her arms aching, but honestly, in a situation like this? Dahyun would definitely risk it all. Dahyun blushes as she realises that she practically has her arm over Sana as she slings the jacket over their heads and lifts it a bit higher to avoid touching her. “ Here, you can have it” Dahyun moves away from Sana but still managing to keep the jacket over her head “No— don’t, stay here” Sana reaches out to Dahyun’s shirt and pulls her back and Dahyun sighs, feeling the redness of her cheeks rise. ‘Can this end please’ Dahyun sighs and looks around and manages to steal a quick glance of Sana’s side profile and melts at how beautiful she looks. 

The fire alarm lasted for an hour before all the students were made to go back to their own classes, thankfully the rain stopped a few minutes before “I still feel bad for your jacket” Sana runs up to Dahyun who’s drying her jacket by flailing it around “Hm?” Dahyun stops drying her jacket and turns to look at the girl “Oh, no it’s fine— like I said, I didn’t want you to get sick anyways” Dahyun reassures Sana with a smile but Sana still frowns “But still—“ Dahyun interrupts the girl before she could say anything else “But still what? You were wearing your shirt only, you didn’t even have your jumper on” Dahyun gives her a smile and Sana silently agrees with a silent nod as both of them split up and head to their next class 

Dahyun sighs as she heads towards her section’s class and immediately spots Sana and Jeongyeon sitting on their proper seats “How’s your jacket? Dry?” Jeongyeon asks as Dahyun takes the seat behind her “Yeah it’s gotten a little dry already” Dahyun says and sees Sana frowning again “I still feel bad” Sana says getting Dahyun’s jacket and dries it herself “How many times do I have to say it’s fine” Dahyun carefully gets her jacket from Sana’s grasp and puts it on the heater behind her to dry a little more

“Okay class, good job for today! See you all tomorrow!” Their form teacher announces as all of them head out, Dahyun wears her jacket and slightly cringes at how cold her jacket is, she noticed Sana staring at her and gave her another reassuring smile to ease her. The three of them head out and Sana stops in front of the classroom in front of them to wait for Momo whilst Jeongyeon and Dahyun head out first

“Hey, you seem troubled? Have anything on your mind?” Jeongyeon asks noticing the lack of response from Dahyun “Hm? Me?” Dahyun snaps out of her small daydream and turns to Jeongyeon “You want to tell me about it?” Jeongyeon places a hand on Dahyun’s shoulder to ease the girl, noticing how tense Dahyun got “I kind of want to tell you, but maybe not right now” Jeongyeon wonders at how low the girl sounded “No, you can tell me, you can trust me with anything” Jeongyeon walks a bit faster to go in front of Dahyun to stop her. Jeongyeon tilts her head to the side a little while looking at the girl’s pondering face “Don’t tell me you like someone from our school?” Jeongyeon waits for a few seconds before her eyes widen noticing the small movement on Dahyun’s eyes “Oh? Oh?” Jeongyeon’s mouth turns upward in a teasing smile “come on, you can tell me, is it someone in your class?” Jeongyeon asks, now excited, slinging an arm over Dahyun’s shoulder “no not really, we don’t have any classes with each other” at this, jeongyeon frowns but immediately lightens up again “so does that mean, it’s someone in our form?” At this Dahyun moves to a halt and causing Jeongyeon to do it too. Dahyun furrows her eyebrows and blinks a few times “that’d be too much of a hint” Jeongyeon pouts at this and squints towards the girl “is it someone in our group?” Hearing this, Dahyun gulps, gulps a little too loud causing Jeongyeon to notice “Is it Momo?” Dahyun’s eyes widen and immediately shakes her head to a ‘no’. Jeongyeon ponders ‘it definitely isn’t me, nor Nayeon’, she thinks for a bit before her eyes widen in realisation again “Don’t tell me it’s Sana?” Jeongyeon whips her head towards Dahyun’s direction again and stares at her face for a few minutes before finding out that she is, indeed correct

“Shut up!” Jeongyeon says, immediately taunts her again in a teasing manner “I mean can’t blame you, she’s just too pretty” Jeongyeon chuckles and slings her arm on Dahyun for the fourth time today “I don’t like, like her— I’m just, infatuated. Yeah, infatuated” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes hearing this and scoffs “sure, infatuated— let’s give it a few days” Jeongyeon nudges Dahyun to the side and Dahyun pouts “it’s not a crush!” Dahyun whines and Jeongyeon, again, ignores this and continues to chuckle 

“Want to make a bet?” Jeongyeon asks as they both head to the bus stop “a bet?” Dahyun ponders for a bit and notices the glint in Jeongyeon’s eyes “One week. Give it one week. If you lose your feelings for her by the end of next week, you win the bet” Jeongyeon tauntingly smiles at Dahyun as Dahyun confidently raises her eyebrows “sure, definitely doable” Dahyun gives Jeongyeon a teethy smile as they shake both their hands in agreement. Not long after, Jeongyeon’s bus arrives and they both give each other a hug before splitting up 

“One week?” Jeongyeon says before getting on the bus 

“One week.” Dahyun rolls her eyes and saves goodbye


End file.
